Unterlegen? Pah! Ein Frostbann Schlachtbericht
Der mächtige Morthul tobte. Es war zur Schlacht gerufen worden, doch irgendeiner dieser nichtsnutzigen Shado Pan Mönche hatte den Abort abgesperrt. Und Morthul war noch drin. Er verfluchte die Götter und die Welt und vor allem sich selbst. Weswegen hatte er sich nur diese Angewohnheit noch nicht abgewöhnen können? Er musste doch überhaupt nicht! Verflucht nochmal, zum Nether... +++ Nervös umfasste Derelia ihr Schwert noch fester. Sie warf einen Blick zu Zamojin hinüber. Dem erfahrenen Anführer perlte Schweiß von der Stirn. "Dein Kommando!" zischte er. "Wir sind Neun." erwiderte sie. Sie blickte einmal um sich, auf die Freunde die sich um sie versammelt hatten. Johoho fixierte angestrengt die Wand der Basis des Kriegshymnenklans. Liort schaute unschlüssig auf seine Hufe. Nahariya nestelte nervös an ihrer Rüstung herum. Nur Bradoc und die Untoten - Dala, Crade und Poyski, - blieben äußerlich gelassen. "Was meldet die Aufklärung?" wendete sie sich an Nahariya. "Nichts Gutes," antwortete die Jägerin. "Eulen, Hexer, furchtbares Pack." "Mit denen hätten wir schon Probleme wenn mehr Veteranen bei uns wären, ganz zu schweigen davon das wir nicht vollzählig sind..." warf Poyski ein und wollte fortfahren, aber die stille Dala unterbrach ihn unwirsch. "Wir Frostbanner sind die direkten Nachfahren des Wintersturms." tönte es aus ihrer Rüstung. "Die STANDEN als unsere Städte brannten. Die standhielten!" warf Johoho energisch ein. Die Todesritterin nickte. "Wir waren nie die Besten, aber immer die tapfersten Kämpfer der Horde." Derelia hielt den Atem an. Dala sprach nun soviel wie sonst nur in einem halben Jahr! "Unsere Geschichte ist unser Pfad. Wir weichen nie zurück und geben niemals auf. Für uns Alle, einschließlich Dir junge Schlachtruferin," - sie blickte Derelia dabei fest aus ihren eisblauen Augen an - "kann es keine größere Ehre geben als nebeneinander zu kämpfen." "Es soll geschehen." nickte Liort. "Zusammen" presste Nahariya hervor. "Also werdn wir wiedr standhaltn und kämpfn, klaa?!" Zamojin sagte dies laut und fest und schlug sich dabei wie zur Bestätigung gegen die Brust. "Und heute Abend werdn die Typos wissn, das neun Frostbannaz den Kriegshymnenklan bis zum letztn Atemzug verteidigt habn." "Das ist doch Quatsch. Wahnsinn!" murmelte Poyski. Der Troll fuhr zu dem Untoten herum. "Wahnsinn, eh? Das. Ist. Frostbann!" Ein Schauder fuhr Derelia über den Rücken, doch Zamojin hatte ihr noch etwas zu sagen. "Dein Kommando!" Diesmal nickte sie. "Also gut, hört her..." +++ Bradoc hatte sehr wohl Angst, doch er war dankbar für die Zentner an Plattenrüstung welche dies nicht offenbar werden ließen. Frostbann hatte die ungeschriebenen Regeln der Kriegshymnenschlucht gebrochen und erwartete den Feind an der Südwesthütte. Der Hüter der Erde konnte sie sehen, wie sie eng zusammen standen und auf den Aufprall der Allianzhorde warteten. Doch aus der Ferne konnte er eben diese sehen. Sie stürmten nicht. Sie versammelten sich vor ihrem Eingang. Und warteten. +++ "Hier werden wir sie erwarten. Hier werden wir kämpfen!" Derelia pflanzte das Banner an der Südwesthütte auf. "Haltet die Linie. Haltet die Linie!" "Sie kommen nicht" meldete Nahariya von ihrem Aussichtsposten. "Was?!" "Sie stehen zentral und warten ab!" "Sie werden Bradoc sehen" warf Liort unruhig ein. "Was sollen wir tun?" Derelia dachte panisch nach. "Admiral!" "Arr?" Johoho wandte sich ihr zu. "Schleich dich vor und stehle ihr Banner!" "Aye!" "Sobald Du es hast läufst Du über die Westflanke des Feldes!" Der Goblin nickte nur noch und machte sich sofort auf in Richtung Allianzbasis zu schleichen. "Das führt ihn an ihrem Hauptlager vorbei" warf Crade ein. "Ich weiß." "Er kann es mit ihnen niemals aufnehmen." "Ich weiß." "Und wo soll der Sinn daran sein?" mischte sich Poyski süffisant ein. "Wir sehen die. Sie sehen uns." "Aha, und weiter?" "Wir blicken meistens dorthin wo es was zu schauen gibt." "Und Herr Bradoc?" "Sieht hoffentlich auch was." +++ Bradoc erreichte die Südwesthütte und sprang aus seinem Turbotrike. "MELDE GEHORSAMST CHEFFE, ICH KOMM DA NICHT DURCH!" "Sattel auf und reihe dich ein. Es wird gleich sehr viel Unruhe geben." "JAWOLL!" +++ Frostbann Unruhig gaben die Reittiere der Bannaz laut, durchmengt mit schnaufen und quietschen der Fahrzeugmaschinen. "Haltet euch bereit!" gab Derelia gepresst Anweisung. "Du spielst mit seim Lebn, Chica" zischte Zamojin. "Das ist Admiral Johoho. Der wird auf einer Insel in der Hängematte sterben, aber nicht hier." "Shitto." "Nicht hier! Und Bosso..." "Si?" "Geh zurück auf deinen scheiss Posten!" +++ Allianz "Kommandant!" keuchte eine herbeieilende Nachtelfe der Silberschwingen aufgeregt. Der Kommandant der Allianz wandte sich ihr würdevoll zu. "Ihr wünscht?" "Die Horde bewegt sich nicht. Warum greifen wir nicht an?" Der Kommandant lehnte sich im Sattel seines Schlachtrosses zurück bevor er antwortete. "Das ist ein lächerlicher Haufen, glaubt mir meine Liebe. zudem in Unterzahl. Wir erwarten das Pack hier und schlagen sie..." "ALARM!" schallte es aus der SIlberschwingenfeste. "Das Banner! Das Banner!" Der Kommandant zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "WAS?!" +++ Admiral Johoho Manchmal verfluchte Johoho seine kurzen Beine. Keuchend rannte er aus der Silberschwingenfeste, das Banner was ebenso groß war wie er (eher größer) fest in der Hand. Freies Feld, bis zum Abhang der zum Hauptlager der Allianz führte. Kurz zögerte er, aber nur innerlich während seine kleinen Füße unermüdlich weitertrippelten. Jetzt gleich würde der Abhang kommen und er konnte nicht sehen was ihn erwartete. Aber andererseits... "ARRRHOY!" rief Johoho, sprang den Abhang hinunter, wedelte mit dem Banner und hoffte das Nahariya gerade ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht ihrer hübschen Kampfrüstung widmete. +++ Frostbann "Da ist er!" rief Nahariya Kupferbogen, die zu keiner Zeit ihre Augen von der Richtung abgewandt hatte in der sie Johoho erwarteten zu sehen. "VORWÄRTS MARSCH! NORDOST, WIEDERHOLE NORDOST, Bradoc steig bei mir ein, BRADOC UND ICH VORAN, NA LOS WORAUF WARTET IHR?!" rief Derelia von Schattenflucht Die Kolonne setzte sich in Bewegung. +++ Poyski Poyski verstand und lächelte kalt. +++ Allianz "Sie reiten zur Nordosthütte!" "Sie versuchen ihren Späher zu erreichen!" brüllte der Kommandant. "Los, zur Hütte! Holt euch das Banner und vernichtet sie! Du..." er wandte sich einem Druiden zu. "Hol ihr Banner. Das wird eine kurze Schlacht." Der Druide nickte, verwandelte sich in eine Katze und verschwand, während sich die Allianztruppe überlegen und ruhig zur Nordosthütte begab. +++ Johoho Rennen. Rennen. "Komm zu Frostbann haben sie gesagt!" keuchte er. "Sie dir die Welt an, haben sie gesagt!" Da, der Baumstamm. Johoho erwartete in jedem Augenblick von irgendetwas äußerst schmerzhaftem unprofitabel getroffen zu werden. "Ich will lieber Segeln!" +++ Frostbann An der Nordosthütte war die Hölle los. Sonnenfeuer und Chaosblitze schlugen in die Frostbanner ein. Zamojin, selbst schwer getroffen, versuchte angestrengt die verwundete Nahariya aus dem Feld zu ziehen. "ICH HAU DIR IN DIE FRESSE BIS DU LACHST!" brüllte ein tobender Berg an Plattenrüstung. Bradoc pflanzte gerade die Kante seines Schilds in ein Allianzgebiss. Er musste bluten wie ein Schwein. Derelia wusste das, denn sie heilte ihn und die Anstrengung ließ sie ebenfalls bluten. Da traf sie was brutal in den Rücken und sie taumelte nach vorn. Doch der Angreifer setzte nicht nach, sie riskierte einen schnellen Blick. Sie erblickte nur Crade, einige Schritte entfernt, der etwas was wie Allianz aussah mit zahlreichen Zaubern in allen Farben und Formen attackierte. "Steh nicht rum, Elfe!" schrie er. Sie nickte gehorsam und bekam gerade noch eine Wunde in Bradoc geschlossen die sein Ende bedeutet hätte. Soeben begannen die Allianzler auch noch Liort zu beharken. +++ Allianz "Lächerlich, wie ich sagte." meinte der Kommandant. "Habt ihr das Banner schon gefunden?" +++ Johoho Laufen. Rennen. Süd. West. Hütte. Rampe. +++ Frostbann "Er ist durch, Kommandantin" tönte es hohl aus Dalas Helm. Irgendwo musste sie sein, doch Derelia sah nichts vor lauter Rauch, Magie und dem Schmerzflimmern ihrer Augen. "ZURÜCK! ZURÜCK!" rief sie und lief selbst los. Eine Hand packte sie hart an der Schulter und riss sie herum. Es war Poyski, sein Blick eiskalt als wäre er in einem Mordwahn. "Andere Richtung, Kommandantin!" Neben ihm tauchte ein arg angeschlagener Crade aus dem Rauch auf. "Laufen", krächzte er. "FLIEHT IHR NARREN!" rief Poyski, und er, ebenso wie Crade, warf sich der Allianz entgegen die sich schon kurz darauf in magischen Furchtzaubern zerstob. Derelia wusste das sie nur diese Chance bekam und rannte, stolperte, los. +++ Allianz Neben dem Kommandanten tauchte eine große Raubkatze auf, das Banner der Horde im Maul. "Sehr gut. Bring es in die Feste und lass uns den Triumph feiern." "Kommandant!" keuchte ein Allianzkämpe. "Was ist denn noch?!" "Das Banner Sir. Es...war nicht zu finden." "WAS?!" +++ Johoho Nicht das er Angst gehabt hätte. Nein. Also, nein, niemals. Aber. Waaaah! "JO-HO-HO" schallte es durch die Festung. "SIE SIND HIER!" Ach was? Hätte er nie gemerkt, der Typ den er grad mit einem herzhaften Tritt in die Klöten beiseite geräumt hatte war doch nur der Postbote? WO? WAR? BRADOC?! +++ Frostbann "In die Festung, in die Festung!" reif Derelia "Die Festung is voller Allianzn." zischte Zamo. "Dann verwickelt sie in Einzelgefechte! Trennt sie auf und macht sie Mann für Mann nieder! "CHEFFE!" "Bradoc?" "WO IS DER GOBBO?" "An unserm Balkon!" rief Nahariya, notdürftig erholt "UNTERWEGS!" +++ Allianz "Bringt. Mir. Diese. Drecks. Flagge!" +++ Johoho Das stand nicht in seinem Vertrag! Aaaah! Der Admiral blendete einen Allianzler indem er ihm eine Handvoll Dreck in die Augen warf und rannte durch die Gänge der Hordebasis. Aber da war schon der Nächste! Nein! Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, wobei er das Allianzbanner wild schwenkte und irgendwen traf. Egal. Rennen. Um die Ecke. Runterhüpfen. Treppe hoch. Oh nein, schon wieder welche. Irgendein Geschoss verfehlte knapp seine Ohren. "Haut ab, das ist Hausfriedensbruch!" rief er und bog wieder um eine Ecke. "WAAAH!" Irgendetwas hob das Allianzbanner in die Höhe und den sich daran festklammernden Johoho gleich mit. "Neeeeeeiiiin!" +++ Bradoc "LASS DAS DING LOS DU GRÜNE WINZTOMATE!" brüllte der Hüter der Erde, während er versuchte Johoho von dem Banner abzuschütteln. "Wie? Was? Wo?" stammelte der Goblin verwirrt. Bradoc und ein paar Versprengte hatten sich um ihn herum geschart und sicherten bereits die Zugänge. "Ach so, ja, klar, natürlich natürlich!" "Fangt sie an dem Zugang ab, haltet sie von Bradoc fern." gab Liort ruhig Anweisung. Dala nickte knapp und pflanzte sich an dem bedeuteten Zugang auf. "Sie werden uns bald stellen." gab die untote Orcin ungerührt zu Protokoll. +++ Die Kriegshymnenschlucht Die Schlucht war zum Urkonflikt zwischen Allianz und Horde geworden. Weder Holz noch Territorium rechtfertigten das stete Blutvergießen zwischen dem kriegshymnenklan und den Silberschwingen. Ihr Kampf dauerte schon geraume Zeit an und ruhte selbst nicht in den brüchigen Friedensphasen. Der Kriegshymnenklan war irgendwie verknüpft mit dem Stolz der Horde geworden und die Silberschwingen standen für die Würde und die Standhaftigkeit der Allianz. Ein Räumen der Schlucht wäre einer Kapitulation gleichgekommen, einem Schock für die eigenen Völker und einem Triumph der Völker der anderen Fraktion. Selbst wenn Nachtelfen und Orcs nicht mehr hätten kämpfen wollen, ein Weg zum Frieden war ihnen durch diese Pflicht versperrt. Die Kämpfer welche beide Gruppen in dieser blutigen Pflicht unterstützten waren zahllos. Jeder wusste, sobald die Schlucht an den Feind fiel, stünde dieser alsbald vor den Toren der Hauptstadt, vor verängstigten Verteidigern deren Champions, soeben noch in der Schlucht geschlagen worden waren. Und deswegen tobte der Kampf in der Schlucht immer weiter, immer weiter!, und schon bald spielten die Banner eine wesentliche Rolle. Schon bald ging es nicht mehr darum wer starb und wer siegte, es ging darum wer den Anderen am ehesten demütigte, dessen Banner errang und den Kampfesmut nahm, und wessen Tatkraft dadurch auf den Marktplätzen von Horde und Allianz zum Gesprächsthema wurde. Und da es nichts mehr zu gewinnen gab in der Schlucht, keine eingenommene Feste und kein Blutbad den Konflikt dort hätte beenden können, ging es alsbald "nur" noch um Herzen, Mut und das Wahren des Gesichtes, symbolisiert durch den Diebstahl des Banners. Töricht, ja. Aber Krieg ist meistens töricht. +++ Frostbann Johoho hastete hinaus, Richtung Hauptlager der Horde. Nahariya und Derelia rappelten sich dort gerade von ihren Lagern. "Arrr! Melde, Banner is bei Bradoc angekommen, aber die drängen schon in den Flaggenraum!" Derelia nickte kurz. "Admiral, begebt euch in die Allianzfestung!" "Arr, ja ich werde versuchen unser Banner zurück zu erobern!" "Haltet euch lieber bereit noch einmal deren Banner zu stehlen." meinte Nahariya trocken. Der Goblin nickte und verschwand. +++ Allianz Sainte raffte ihr Priestergewand und eilte sich die vorgerückte Truppe zu erreichen. Leichtfüßig sprang die Nachtelfe durch die Schlucht und erreichte schon bald den großen Baumstumpf im Zentrum derselben. Vor ihr nur Leichen der Hordler. Keine Gefahr. Doch, halt! Hatte sich dort nicht eines dieser Gerippe bewegt? +++ Crade Crade lachte wie irre als er, noch liegend, die Nachtelfe mit seiner finsteren Magie beharkte. Sie krümmte sich während sie mit aller Macht versuchte sich von der üblen Magie des Hexenmeisters zu befreien. "Mjaaahahahaha!" Neben ihm erhob sich... +++ Poyski ...der Schattenpriester, immer noch kalten Wahn in den Augen. "Zahltag!" zischte er, als er einen Zauber wob der die Nachtelfe niederstrecken würde. Diese verschwand für einen Augenblick vor seinen Augen, "Verflucht!", kurz genug um dem finalen Stoß zu entkommen. Hastig rannte sie zurück auf die Silberschwingenfeste zu. "Lauf Häschen, lauf!" +++ Allianz "Sie haben ihr eine Falle gestellt, dieses Geschmeiß." "Sie ist entkommen und kann kämpfen." erwiderte der Kommandant mit kaum verhohlener Wut. "Sagt mir lieber weswegen wir das Banner noch nicht haben?!" "Wir zerstreuen bereits ihren letzten Widerstand, Kommandant." Der Kommandant merkte nicht wie sich seine linke Satteltasche unvermittelt deutlich leichter wurde. "Das will ich auch hoffen! Man könnte ja schon fast meinen das Pack würde beginnen sich zu wehren!" +++ Johoho Johoho zählte genüßlich die Münzen im Geldbeutel, den er aus der Satteltasche des Kommandanten stibitzt hatte. Irgendwie musste er ja auch auf seinen Schnitt kommen! Vorsichtig schlich er sich um eine Ecke und betrat den Flaggenraum der Allianz. Verflixt, wo war nur diese Katze? +++ Liort Liort standen Tränen der Antrengung in den Augen, als er gemeinsam mit Zamojin versuchte, Dala mit mächtigsten Heilzaubern von ihren schweren Wunden zu heilen. Die Todesritterin drosch wie eine Maschine auf die Eindringlinge ein, gab den Eingang nicht frei, doch jeder Treffer warf ihren schwer gerüsteten Körper fast herum. Doch sie gab keinen Laut von sich. "WO ISSN UNSRE VERSTÄRKUNG?!" fragte Bradoc. Liort stimmte ihm innerlich zu. +++ Nahariya Nahariya rannte mit Derelia den Tunnel in die Hordefestung hinauf, die anderen Wege waren versperrt, um Bradoc und den Anderen zur Hilfe zu eilen. Rennerei in Rüstung war eine der widerlichsten Anstrengungen die man sich vorstellen konnte. Asche, als Magistrix hätte sie nun nur eine leichte Robe zu tragen! Von Kettenrüstungen war nie die Rede. Nahariya, du verzogenes Gör! schalt sie sich. Hör auf so einen Quatsch zu grübeln während Du anderes unternehmen solltest! Gedacht, Gestellt, Gezielt, Gespannt, Geschossen. In einer fliessenden anmutigen Bewegung, kurz wie ein Wimpernschlag. Getroffen. Irgendein Mensch in Stoffrobe schrie laut auf. Die Meute hielt kurz ein und merkte das sie nun auch von hinten beharkt wurde. Derelia stieß Nahariya in den Seitengang der aufs Dach führte. Keine Sekunde zu früh, aber für Derelia selbst zu spät. "Ack.." Derelias Laut flösste Nahariya größten Schauder ein, während sie beobachten musste wie die Blutritterin wieder und wieder getroffen hin und her taumelte. Sie konnte nichts tun! Nahariya wandte sich ab, die Augen feucht und die das Herz verkrampft. Sie musste aufs Dach! Sie musste aufs Dach! +++ Stolpernd erreichte Nahariya den Dachrand. Asche, sie drängten ja bereits in den Hof hinein! Hastig feuerte sie einen Pfeil in die tobende Masse. Dala kroch zerschmettert an der Wand entlang, zum Ausgang hin, und Bradoc verteidigte wie ein Berserker sich, die Flagge und seine beiden druidischen Heiler. Nahariya begann weiter den Pulk unter Beschuss zu nehmen, doch ihre Treffer zeigten irgendwie kaum Wirkung. +++ Johoho Ah, da hockte das Vieh mit der Flagge im Maul auf dem Dach! Hrm, wo war denn hier nochmal der Aufgang? Vorsichtig schlich der Goblin los, besinnte sich aber schnell eines besseren. Was hatte Naha gesagt? Er solle sich lieber bereithalten... +++ Bradoc "IHR HABT ALLE HAUSVERBOT AUF EWIG!" Alles tat weh. Ein Draenei ergriff seinen Arm, hing mit ganzem Gewicht daran, ein Mensch drosch mit dem Knauf seiner Waffe auf Bradocs gepanzerte Finger welche die Flagge umklammert hielten. Bradoc quittierte das mit einem herzhaften Kopfstoß "TAT WEH, WAS?!" +++ Nahariya Sie hatte soeben den letzten Pfeil verschossen und keiner der Allianzler war gefallen. Asche, solange die ihre Formation hielten, mit Heilern und Zauberwerfern und...sie hätte mit Drachen werfen können und es wäre wirkungslos gewesen! +++ Derelia Die Paladina stolperte aus dem Tunnel als ihr Gottesschildzauber verblasste. Sie lehnte sich kurz an den Felsen um zu Atem zu kommen... +++ Bradoc "AU!" Die Pranke des mächtigen Taurenpanzers ließ die Flagge fallen. +++ Nahariya Die Jägerin sah wie das Banner fiel und wie einer der Allianzler das Signalhorn ansetzte. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und schloß die Augen... +++ Derelia Der Klang eines Horns erklang aus der Hordenbasis. Wenigstens gewehrt... +++ Johoho Erstens: Was war das für ein Getröte? Zweitens: Wieso setzte sich das Vieh nun Richtung Flaggensockel in Bewegung? Drittens: Wieso richteten diese dummen SIlberschwingen gerade ein neues Allianzbanner am Flaggensockel? Ohje. Nein! NeineineinNEIN! Lostrippeln. Die Katze springt. Der Goblin sprintet. Die Katze, die Flagge im Maul nähert sich dem Sockel. Sie wird ihn vor Johoho erreichen! "ARRRRR!" Grabschen, einfach grabschen.... +++ Allianz In seinem ganzen Leben war der Druide noch nie an seinem Schwanz gezogen worden. Bis heute. ++++ Johoho Er hatte was gegriffen! Einen pelzigen Schwanz! Nicht nachdenken, hopsen! Waaah, das Vieh brüllt! +++ Allianz - die Katze Zurecht, denn in diesem Augenblick war sie von einem wildgewordenen Goblin durch einen beherzten Griff nach ihrem Schwanz gebremst worden. Selbiger Goblin trampelte nun respektlos über ihren formschönen Katzenrücken, ein Schritt, zwei Schritte, er greift doch nicht etwa....? +++ Allianz "Alarm! Alarm!" "WAS?! Bitte?" der Kommandant war außer sich. "SAGT DASS DAS NICHT WAHR IST!" +++ Derelia Alarmrufe drüben! Das bedeutete... +++ Nahariya Die Elfe rannte zwischen den geschundenen Frostbannern im Flaggenraum hin und her. Die Allianz war soeben hinausgestürzt und Nahariya hatte die Gelegenheit ergriffen, hinunter zu hüpfen und den Verwundeten zu helfen. Sie spitzte die Ohren. Die Allianzen riefen wieder Alarm! +++ Johoho Das Ding war einfach größer als er und diese Rennerei! Aber Johoho gluckste vergnügt "Ihr..." schnauf "...werdet nie den Tag vergessen..." pust, renn "...an dem ihr vor Admiral Jo...uff hoho..." Da, die Rampe! "...beinahe eine Flagge errungen hättet!" Und irgendwann wurde dem Erzähler klar, dass er dieses Werk, eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte im Frostbann-Forum, nicht beenden können würde. Es ist eine wahre Geschichte. Nicht jeder Dialog mag so gesprochen worden sein. Aber Alle waren in der beschriebenen Art und Weise anwesend. Und gerade deswegen hat diese hektische Schilderung frostbannerigen Schlachtgeschehens ihren Platz unter den Geschichten der Nachtliga. Weil die Aufregung durch simples Lesen erspürbar ist. Vielleicht lockt es ja den einen oder anderen Leser mal wieder aufs Schlachtfeld. Frostbann siegte in einem epischen Abnutzungskampf, in Unterzahl, gegen einen in jeder Hinsicht überlegenen Gegner, vier Minuten vor Schluß mit einer errungenen Flagge. Danach war nichts mehr wie zuvor in Frostbanns RBG Gruppe (Frostbann & Friends). Es begann das Vordringen der RP-PVPler in die Wertungsgefilde, in denen sich Frostbann & Friends bis heute befindet. Kategorie:Geschichten